Poetry Musings and the Initial Fall
by Egglette
Summary: A collection of poetry for the Titans. Chapter 3: 'Suddenly, a thought begins to dawn. Is it possible? Has he moved on' Through the eyes of an observer.
1. Sometimes Its Easier to Smile

_Sometimes it's easier to smile.  
__Easier to pretend nothing's wrong._

_Sometimes it's easier to smile.  
__Just to keep those feelings locked inside._

_Sometimes it's easier to smile.  
__To convince everyone that you're just fine._

_Sometimes it's easier to smile.  
__Just to try to erase the pain._

_Sometimes it's easier to smile.  
__To keep that secret hidden so no one can ever see._

_Sometimes it's easier to smile.  
__Because you know if you falter,  
__You could let yourself slide.  
__  
Sometimes it's easier to smile.  
__Because deep down, the wounds will never heal.  
__  
Sometimes it's easier to smile.  
__To laugh, to giggle, to pretend that you're the happy one.  
__Always pleased. Always joyful. Always full of life.  
__Never without a smile,  
__Taking life seriously was something you could never do._

_Sometimes it's easier to smile.  
__Because you don't want people to see the real you.  
__Because the real you is so messed up, so lost,  
__That right and wrong barely matter anymore._

_Sometimes it's easier to smile.  
__Because a part of you hopes that if you push everyone away,  
__Everything will be alright.  
__  
Sometimes it's easier to smile.  
__Because you feel alone.  
__Because you want to be alone.  
__And if people believe you,  
__They will leave you alone._

_Sometimes it's easier to smile.  
__Because life and death?  
__There isn't a difference anymore._

_Sometimes it's easier to smile.  
__But sometimes, it isn't._

* * *

**This is Beast Boy's poem. Well, technically it's my poem. I wrote it for myself, but I realized it could work for Beast Boy, too.**

**I wrote this poem today while I was sick, and I realized BB and I are very much a like. If BB is what I think, that is. He laughs and smiles because he wants to hide all the pain he has. He believes his parents are dead because of him, he knows he's the immature dork of the group, definitely one of the weirdest looking, and will never get to be normal. And, he was raised by the Doom Patrol, a team who viewed everything as a suicide mission. Even if he doesn't, I think a part of him wouldn't care if he died on a mission.**

**And for me, in real life, I'm a very happy, outgoing, laughing person. _Around my friends._**

**In reality, I'm messed up. I don't like light. I spend my hours in my room crying and writing pathetic poems about myself and stories to keep the pain away. **

**If this could be considered a oneshot, it's just a poem of BB's and my thoughts. **

**Reviews aren't necessary, but I'd still realllllyyyy like to know what you thought. **


	2. Pray for A Response

**BBRae inspired poem, I'm feeling depressed today. Blah. **

**So yeah. From now on, this story will be a collection of poetry of the sorts.**

* * *

_Smile at the girl sitting in the corner  
Pray for some sort of response._

_Watch as the music blasts through her ears  
Grimace when she ignores you._

_Wonder how the happy girl  
The joyful girl  
Now pushes away anyone who tries to talk to her._

_Laugh at the way she used to give excuses for the bruises  
She tripped  
She's clumsy._

_You've heard it too many times._

_You've now been standing by her too long  
She notices you  
Slowly her head rises._

_Hope sparks eternal  
Maybe she wants to reminisce?_

_Your hope is crushed  
For she only blinks and returns to her book._

_Shudder at the dead look in her eyes  
Turn away at the black and blue bracelet on her arm._

_But you know you'll be back tomorrow._

_To smile at the girl in the corner  
And pray for some sort of response._


	3. You're Too Late

**Hey guys! As you might know, I'm at camp. But luckily, we have computers! So I wrote this poem on FF, so excuse spelling/grammar problems, if you will.**

**Pairings I think are obvious, but I don't outright say it. Enjoy!

* * *

**

It's taken a while, but now you're back   
And although its been rough, your life is on track

But it may seem that you've been gone too long   
You've watched him, studied him, prayed that you're wrong.

Now it's almost impossible to miss   
How whenever he's near, he's in perfect bliss

The way he laughs and smiles at her   
And you think, why can't things just go back to the way they were?

A thought begins to dawn  
Is it possible...? Has he moved on?

Slowly, he's broken the mold  
Shattered the icy crown so cold

The others may have noticed it too  
Though you're sure they don't believe it true

He's gone, head over heels  
Its also quite clear he can't see how she feels

And although she'll refuse to admit   
She too has fallen for the so-called "twit"


End file.
